


天鹅绒金矿

by Sweet_Placebobo



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28607565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Placebobo/pseuds/Sweet_Placebobo
Summary: 藏身于丝绒金矿，独自取乐。
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	天鹅绒金矿

*伪现实OOC 大部分都是我编的  
*写的很烂 多多包涵  
*刚入坑 补课中 许多不可考之处  
*题目灵感源自同名歌曲&电影

01

TOP时期Felix的造型似雪，精致另类，在网络上掀起一阵不小的风浪。从出道至现在，Felix的确变帅了很多，尽管他私底下依旧是个惹人怜爱的弟弟。每每和成员在一起相处，他总能不由自主地散发出可爱的气质，表演Killing Part的帅气与生活中的天真无邪相映成趣，仿佛荧幕上的他与现实的他是两个人，估计也是因为这种反差，Felix的人气格外的高涨。

方灿作为哥哥，这几年一路看着弟弟的成长，倒升起了恍如隔世的念头。当方灿看到从化妆室里走出来的Felix时，他恍然回想起2017年Stray Kids时期的对方。婴儿肥，脸颊尚未削瘦，韩语咬字仍有点生疏，一幅怯生生的模样，俨然不似现在这般成熟，唯一不变的应该是眼睛里的亮光，对着镜头永远那么炯炯有神，而此时夸张妆容刻意凸显的皎白睫毛，让方灿联想起故乡檐梁上的雪点。

“他能很好地消化一个概念。”这是大部分人对Felix的评价，尽管方灿对此早已司空见惯，却还是被这奇异的造型夺去了大部分注意力，以至于没听见Felix的招呼声。

“哥，发什么呆呢？待会准备要拍摄了。”两人单独相处时，Felix总习惯用英语和方灿对话，低沉的音色传入方灿耳里，却没唤回对方的应答。

Felix上前一步，离方灿更近了，白色的睫毛在眼底下扑闪，“哥？”

方灿终于回过神来，有些茫然地望向对方，在意识到自己的失态之后慌乱地眨了眨眼，退了几步，接着道：“啊，知道了知道了。”

Felix身上飘着丝淡香，方灿觉得这味道熟悉，却不记得在哪里闻到过。貌似是某款小众香水，只有隔得近才能从对方身上嗅出来，而此时他们两人的距离恰好满足了这一条件。

“今天的哥有点奇怪呢？是没睡好吗？”Felix下意识瞅了瞅挂在方灿眼下的两窝青黑眼圈，脑内率先得出了结论，可能是昨晚的咖啡让这位勤奋的队长一连工作到了夜半，才导致了对方今天的恍惚。

不过转念一想，方灿也的确是这样的人。

“啊，还好，虽然睡得少但没觉得困。”

方灿努了努嘴，擦过Felix身侧，临走前挠了一把Felix的脑袋，差点把他刚做好的发型弄乱，“走啦，待会见。”

Felix有些不满方灿刚刚的行为，却还是对方灿展露了一个与其造型风格不符的微笑。他身上的这种反差既为他增添了大量人气，亦让成员们欣慰这么一件事：仿佛从头至尾，Felix就没怎么变过，他仍是练习生及出道初期那会的纯真少年。方灿作为他的老乡更深谙此道，彼此都是从同一个地方摸爬滚打出来的，相处间自然更多了惺惺相惜的意味，这体现在他们的日常接触上，两人的距离和关系要比其他成员之间亲密得多。

像是平日多用英语交流，玩游戏、吃饭、录视频都会优先想到对方，以及，对故土怀有的同样的思念。出道初期那会，方灿偶然见到红着眼睛的Felix，对方像是刚完成大量的练习，身上宽大的卫衣被汗水浸成了不均匀的色块，肌肤裸露之处同样凝着细密的汗，在走廊黯淡的灯下泛着层不醒目的微光。方灿注意到他的样子，双颊被热气蒸红，连带雀斑也仿佛染上红晕，而那微厚的嘴唇亦出落一层原本不属于它的艳丽，这几处红的点缀，结合他现下楚楚可怜的气质，竟让方灿生起了想上前抱住他的冲动。

方灿不是没见过这样的Felix，也不是没有和Felix拥抱过。尽管清楚skinship这种事于他们而言不过是友谊的具化，可此时此刻的这种冲动，却仿佛增加了别的杂质。方灿不着痕迹地咽了口唾沫，试图在脑海里想些别的事，以掩盖陡然跃起的情感。他对这样的冲动感到害怕，仿佛只要他踏出了那一步，一切和平的表象就会土崩瓦解。

他们“永远只能”维持着“这样的”关系。哥哥和弟弟，朋友和朋友，同事与同事。胡思乱想之余，冲动与理智的对抗反而更加强烈，他努力定了定心神，对正站在面前的Felix，如往常那样，用随口一句的英文展开了看似自然的对话。

那次之后方灿时常回想起此事，自嘲之余，更多的是莫名其妙的心悸。

02

首尔的冬天总是难熬的，Felix早些年习惯了澳洲相对温暖的浅冬，一登陆远在北半球的亚寒地带，初来乍到肯定难以适应。这一开始表现在身体上的反应。Felix的手小，有肉感，不似大部分男性那般骨节分明，而在耐寒能力方面，亦比大部分男性受不起冻。11月初的天顶落了头一场雪，白茫茫一片似芦苇荡，给整个城市镀上一层浪漫的同时，寒冷气势汹汹地涌来，催促着人们纷纷裹上棉袄大衣，以应对这漫长的严冬。

Felix常年在澳洲生活，冬日里不喜戴围巾手套，来了这边亦如此，结果没几天便生了冻疮，手上皆是红红肿肿的疙瘩包，又痒又疼。这病生着耽搁了许多琐事，他起初没和成员提起，自己一个人偷偷摸摸地贴了创可贴，有人问起就扯个谎，说手割伤了，但不影响练习，笨拙的韩语从他嘴里吐出来倒惹人发笑，大伙都认为他是个讨喜的弟弟，关心几句后便不再过问了。

最先起疑的是方灿。两人同乡，平日相处甚多，言谈间少有生疏的顾忌，久而久之都会暗自关心起对方来，方灿注意到了对方的不对劲，但相比其他人更留了个心眼。某次Felix洗完澡，手上还没来得及贴创可贴，大大小小的疮一览无遗地暴露出来，眼尖的方灿看到，便一把抓过他的手，问怎么回事？上药没？话语里略带谴责的意思，Felix有些心虚，往常面对哥哥时轻松自在的状态，这下全被羞窘的困境盖住了。

之后方灿给他仔仔细细地上了冻疮药，并千交代万交代生病了就要说出来，不要勉强自己。好比去医院看病问诊，你总要对医生讲清楚你的病况，人家才能对症下药地治。Felix心里唏嘘，他不认为冻疮是什么大病，不需要成员牺牲时间去关心他，对于他们的好意他会感到愧疚，他却不一定能有所回报，不如就这么闷在心里等它自愈。可能出于善良，可能出于固执，他待人处事往往更顾虑他人的感受，而忽略了自己的需求。

方灿有时就是介意Felix这点，私底下的小事也好，荧幕上的表现也罢，Felix常表现得像个多棱镜，根据光的方向反射不同的光，时而耀眼异常，时而小心翼翼，时而温柔和煦，时而冷酷四射。不少粉丝被他的反差迷得神魂颠倒，成员们也经常调侃Felix台上台下完全判若两人，而Felix本人亦熟知这的确是他的魅力所在，于是运用得愈发自如。

他总能给人带来各式各样的惊喜。可当舞台的光亮落幕，身上的华服褪去，他又变成了那个单纯天真的少年。

忙碌一天躺在床上，方灿反倒因心事失眠了，他回想起Felix手上的疮，估摸着要不要第二天给对方买个暖手宝。于是他还真的这么做了，他把样式可爱的暖手宝送给了Felix，Felix把暖手宝抱在怀里，笑说没想到队长会买这么萌的东西，方灿忙回道：

“因为那是买给你的。”

就当做生日礼物和圣诞礼物的补偿好了，哪怕圣诞节还未到来。虽然作为leader，关心成员是重要的责任，但方灿偶尔会怀疑，这其中会不会掺杂着自己的私心。

毕竟作为leader，感情用事是大忌。

03

团队相处久了，大伙熟络得与家人等同，随便两两搭配都能玩得很好，但一开始未必如此。Felix早时更黏彰彬，几乎所有综艺里都能看到两人处在一起的影子，原因Felix自然也说过，结果都被大伙调侃说像大佬带小弟。他对于其他人的亲昵，则是后来慢慢发酵出来的，像是对Lee Know、黄铉辰，Felix就很喜欢以skinship的方式与他们相处，粉丝甚至还能通过综艺了解到Felix平时是个多爱撒娇黏人的孩子。

所以当方灿从其他人嘴里得知Felix私底下的各种行为时，面上的惊讶不解与周围的欢声笑语形成了鲜明的对比，他暗暗嘟囔了一句：“怎么我没见过啊……”

这个名场面随后成为了大家的笑柄与谈资，方灿就像个郁郁寡欢的老父亲，一边陪伴着孩子成长，一边目送着孩子渐行渐远。Felix身上散发的孩子气仿佛下一秒便成了过眼云烟，流到方灿那几乎一丝不剩。

像是买礼物，过生日，Felix向来更关照除队长之外的其他成员，方灿永远是那个站在边缘的局外人，可在其他方面，两人又默契得容不下第三人的存在。Felix喜欢甜食，也喜欢让方灿陪他一起做饼干点心，之前买的那一大袋面粉见证了两人共度的大部分时光，方灿不清楚这样的相处模式于他们而言究竟为何，但他隐隐能感觉到，Felix逐渐跳脱了“作为弟弟去依赖的台阶”，而踏入了“作为队友去给予的圈子”。

可这么一想，方灿又发现，Felix于其他人是给予，而于他这个哥哥则带了点“索取”的意味。但这种索取并非依赖，而是“希望对方能陪在身边”的时间需求。

“你为啥不给我也买礼物过生日啊？”某次方灿实在是太好奇了，便对着Felix问出了口。

“因为练习生时期和哥哥很熟，但和其他成员不亲，现在大家都一起出道活动了，想弥补一下之前没有做到的事。”这小孩倒回答得一本正经有理有据。

听完后方灿有些不服气了，竟在弟弟面前耍起了少有的性子，逼得对方大笑的同时，难得带他这个哥哥二人单独出去吃了一顿，两人像往常那样用英语谈天说地，一直到很晚才晃晃悠悠回宿舍。

Felix破天荒喝了点酒。他本不太能喝酒，而且容易上脸，一上脸双颊就跟柿子似的，连带着雀斑的颜色跟着发红，红得仿佛能滴血，方灿见状捏了捏他的脸，他嚷嚷着听不懂的词边把方灿的手拍开，一时没站稳差点栽倒在地。

“小心！”方灿迅速地抱住了他，以防他跌坐在地上。Felix几乎半个身子都挂在方灿身上，眼皮子耷拉，睫毛一颤一颤的，嘴唇蠕动，脚步虚浮，显然一副神志不清的模样，方灿隔这十分近的距离观察他的样子，又嗅到了早前闻到的淡淡的香味。

这香气没和酒味杂糅在一起，混着点Felix惯用洗发露的味道，让人联想起夏夜的橙子，故乡的海风。

“Felix？”方灿浅浅地唤他的名字。

没有回应。

“……”

方灿默默叹了口气，搭着对方一晃一晃地上了楼，等走进Felix房间，他慢慢把对方放在了床上。而就在这时，Felix无意识地伸手一勾他的脖子，他猝不及防摔进Felix的怀里，整个人以一种奇怪的姿势倒在了Felix身上。Felix嘴里溢出喃喃的梦呓，时不时舔舔嘴唇，像是梦到了什么好吃的东西。他整个人像只八爪鱼一样桎梏着方灿，搞得后者动弹不得，方灿没料到Felix看着瘦力气却这么大，挣扎了会没挣脱出，便放弃了抵抗。

幸好这一出没吵醒其他队友，不然准给他们笑话。方灿无奈，又庆幸四下一片漆黑，眼前几乎啥都看不清，仅能凭其他感官感受着对方。入秋时期，两人身上都裹着简单的毛衣，隔着几层布料尚达不到肌肤相亲的程度，却又因这隔阂更显暧昧，方灿有些局促，手不知往哪搁，搂这不是摸那不是，再加之Felix的呼吸近在咫尺，喷洒在鼻尖的热气惹得他想挠痒痒。

房里的窗帘没拉全，一束月光穿过窗子打了进来，正正好洒在Felix的眼睫上，把他的睫毛照得雪亮亮的，似真的发起光来。借着光源，Felix熟睡的脸愈发清晰明朗，沉静得像只猫，方灿越瞅越细，心脏跟着鼓鼓地跳，他失了神地凑上前，离得更近了，几乎快要碰上对方的嘴唇。

然而下一秒，Felix突然睁开了眼睛，黑漆的眸子直盯着他的，眼底映着幽邃的星光，盛着盈盈的笑意。

04

组合在澳洲举办演唱会期间，Felix在出道之后第一次重新踏上故乡的土地。下飞机的那一刻，故土熟悉亲切的空气反倒让他产生一种不真实感，尽管脑海里晃过了许多过往，他都觉得，那些回忆被蒙上了旧照片氧化后的黄，陈旧在某个角落里，直到溯源时才被再次触发。

对此深有同感的便是方灿。虽然Felix表面上不说，成员们还是看得出他神情里的几丝落寞，而这种情绪投射在方灿眼里，更是被无限放大。有个专业名词叫“地方感”，用来形容“一个地方给予当地人的地方意向”，地方感可能会随着时间与空间的推移产生一定的变化，但同是一个地方出来的人的地方感总是相近相似的，会引导同乡们接触、接近彼此，哪怕他们之前未曾谋面。

方灿练习生时长7年，Felix在2017年初才进入公司，两人之间近7年的陌生与空差，因团队而慢慢消解，因地方感而慢慢填补。有时方灿会想，若是能早点遇见Felix，之前的练习生涯会不会就没有那么难熬了，随即他打消了这个念头，因为其太过自私，更像是处于他自身的考虑，而忽略了Felix的感受。

Felix来韩国之前过着自己的人生，而踏上爱豆之路出道亦是他主动选择的结果，他把自己的人生拿捏得稳当，外力无权干涉。这便是方灿佩服Felix的一点，十七八岁的年纪，一个人只身前往韩国追逐梦想，作为新人，勤奋努力的程度不输其他练习生，方灿时常在凌晨碰见Felix一个人在练习室跳舞的身影，于是默默地待在一旁，直到Felix练习结束才装作偶然地与对方作伴回家。

盛夏期间的日出两人来来回回看了多次，朝阳缓缓从地平线升起，大地逐渐被烧成赤色，晨曦落在Felix的浅发，吻上一层温柔的金辉。每每这时，方灿总想时间在此定格，他无需操心几个小时后周而复始的工作，眼下所有的美好即是永恒。

而重回澳大利亚，这种关于美好的幻想再次复苏，只不过幻想的地点转移到了故乡，他想和Felix在这里把曾经没能一起相处过的日子一一补齐，不仅仅是作为队友，还作为家人。

甚至……

方灿没敢往下想。

拍摄团综时组合分3组进行活动，方灿和Felix负责的旅游主题截然不同，故而没能在路上偶遇，直至夜晚大伙才以共享晚餐的方式团聚。方灿坐得离Felix有点远，往常他们总凑在一起，像兄弟那般肩并着肩，这会方灿隔着点距离望着对方，总觉得少了点什么，只是他没表现出来，仍如平时一样和成员们调笑打诨，两人偶尔眼风交汇，停留一秒又错开，笑容尚挂在脸上，心境变化如何则只有他们自己清楚。

之后方灿趁着自由活动的时间回了趟家。习惯了宿舍生活而脱离家庭许久，再次面对家人时，他有点不知所措，却还是很快拾回了与家人在一起的温情与亲切，他看着公公婆婆花白的发，忍住溢上眼底的泪，同他们聊了在韩国的生活，组合的成就，与队友之间的故事。

临到最后，方灿脑海里闪现出某个身影，他笑了笑，露出两个深深的酒窝，接着道：“我目前的人生当中，出现了一个很重要的人，这个人于我而言和其他人不太一样，他很特别，也很珍贵，他给我澳洲的感觉，家的感觉，他陪伴我走过了许多道坎，如果可以的话，我想把他介绍给你们认识认识。”

如果可以的话，我想和他成为真正意义上的家人。

05

自Felix那晚醉酒后，两人关系倒未经历大起大落的进展，反而还和平常一样，该做啥做啥，遇到了就打招呼，为了打歌舞台一起准备，时不时参与物料的制作，同框出镜时亦表现得友好自然。

Felix生日直播那天，方灿偷偷摸摸进了V-LIVE，观看时难掩嘴角的笑意，屏幕中央对方稚嫩青涩的素颜与台上冷艳漂亮的外形截然不符，但看着很清爽，让人联想到了春夏之交的时节。方灿其实很喜欢Felix素颜的样子，白净的面庞不着修饰，秀气又纯真，脸上的雀斑则是点睛之笔，给Felix的气质又添上一层独特的可爱。尽管本人早时并未发觉自己的雀斑是个优势，他认为那是种瑕疵，惯用粉底液遮住脸上的星星点点，签售会上有粉丝对他问“其实我很喜欢你脸上的雀斑啊，为什么要遮起来呢？”，他才慢慢地接受并展露。

直到Felix的唱歌环节，方灿终于坐不住了，等对方一曲终后便打了电话过去，Felix接到电话后又惊又喜，说话时声调都上扬了一个高度。再然后就是观众在直播间看到的那段，Felix因为害羞而红透的脸，由于难为情而失控的四肢，以及，自然而然脱口而出的英文。

等挂了电话，方灿仍盯着屏幕，思维却飘到了别处，方才脸红的Felix与那晚的Felix相遇重叠，在他的意识里碰撞交缠，竟挤压得他有点喘不过气。他承认自己被Felix身上的许多特质所吸引，却没想到后劲这么强烈，宛如蝴蝶效应，它的翅膀仅煽起一缕清风，便能带来如此大的震荡，而承受风浪的人，则被冲垮得摇摇欲坠。

表面看他完好无损的一个人，内里因另一个人而变得脆弱不堪。或许很早之前就埋下了祸根，只是他不愿觉察，亦不是没怀疑过自己的情感，可现下种种让模糊的思绪变得愈发清晰炽烈，他开始动摇，开始慌乱，开始不得不承认，自己早已泥足深陷。

自私又罪恶。这本是他不想直面的困境。

所以，他再次选择了逃避，他的一番心猿意马，最终凝结成了一个草率的休止符，以几句简短的鼓励和对白，结束了Felix的生日直播。

06

Felix的不自信大多表现在综艺里，当有镜头对着他时，他总是下意识地闪躲，平日唠叨的习惯在摄像机面前亦荡然无存。成员和粉丝都希望他能多多表现自己，可本人尚未能达到大家对他的期望值，媒介把他塑造得像个漂亮的玻璃娃娃，而隐去了他最真实的一面。方灿起初认为是语言不通所致，后来才发现不止如此。

为了鼓励Felix，大伙自然对这个弟弟关照有加，比如教他学习韩语，录节目的时候陪在他身边，给他分配killing part以充分体现他的特质。这些安排成效显著，Felix被越来越多的人所注意，也学会了运用自身的优势营业，成员们对他的成长与进步有目共睹，无不感到欣喜。

2019年的Felix完成了自身的一次蜕变，不少人对其在《MIROH》与《副作用》里的表现赞叹有加，接着再到年末舞台，火红的发型与沉重的低音惊艳全场，一连串出彩的表演把他推至一个全新的高度。火速出圈的同时，不少网友搜出了他早期的一些物料，其中不外乎著名的“香水事件”。

方灿偶然瞟到相关热帖，当时的记忆在脑子里转悠，引得他发笑，貌似自己还在旁低低吐槽了一句“怎么不见Felix也给我买香水？”。他没料到这句玩笑一语成谶，每逢他生日，Felix的表示与对其他成员相比总显得敷衍搪塞。

“今天是哥的生日呢，那我就祝哥一句生日快乐啦。”尽管面前是Felix笑容可掬的脸，方灿还是很难不计较对方的小心眼。

Felix的大善在方灿这变质成了小气，同样的，他对其他人的依赖在方灿这则转变为了成熟。这或多或少掺杂了当事人的私心，只是二人在编码解码的过程中难免产生了误会，可当设定好统一的假设，所有的问题是不是便迎刃而解了呢？

比方说，假设Felix就是想在方灿面前更成熟一些，因为他不想过度依赖对方。

又比方说，假设方灿就是想让Felix多多依赖自己，因为这是他作为哥哥、作为队长应该做的事。

再比方说，假设两人于彼此而言都是特别的存在，所以才会特殊对待。

方灿考虑过这种逻辑推理式的“自我蒙蔽”，又觉得不够可信，便主动推翻了这过于牵强的因果关系。然而在日后与Felix相处的过程中，对方的言行举止又为他拼凑起早已割裂的拼图，无时无刻不暗示着他，那些假设其实大概率成立。

只可惜两人都当局者迷，没有谁率先为这个列式划上等号。

07

10月3日方灿生日，成员聚在摄影棚里录了个简短的庆生视频，事后方灿背着Felix又录了一段。虽然Felix自称本次回归胖了2公斤，可方灿背上轻飘的感觉让这话丧失了大量的说服力。

结束之后Felix一改之前的“冷漠”，主动为方灿递去了一个精心包装过的盒子。方灿道谢之余，拿在手里掂量了一番，没掂出个所以然，决定晚些时候再拆开看个究竟。直接问Felix亦没多大事，但他并不想破坏对方给予的惊喜，很多东西只有自己一探究竟才会变得更有意义，这种仪式感要比单纯的好奇更胜一筹。

Party期间大家都玩嗨了，宿舍客厅内乱成一团，散落着彩带，包装纸，食物的油渍，甚至堆起了各色的酒瓶子。方灿和彰彬因为游戏输了，被其他人在脸上抹了不少奶油，咋一看像冒了圣诞老人的白胡子，滑稽异常，逗得众人哈哈大笑。Felix给方灿抹奶油时下手额外的重，尤其在嘴边囫囵了好几圈才罢休，末了还不忘给予对方一个灿烂的笑容。

方灿悄悄舔了舔嘴角的奶油，一股清甜融化入嘴里，倒让心情没那么苦涩。待四周仅剩一片狼藉，方灿在厕所抽了纸巾对着镜子清理脸上的残痕，隔着玻璃门听见外头Felix的声音，似在催促他赶快拆掉那个礼盒。

等一切收拾妥当，方灿坐至桌前开启了最后的仪式。成员们准备的礼物不一定贵重，胜在情义与心意，哪怕只是一张简单的贺卡方灿都会妥善保存，他有一个专门收集礼物的箱子，有时心血来潮便会翻看曾经收到的东西，并从中获取创作的灵感。这种行为更类似于收藏与纪念，把过往的某个时刻以具象的方式收录一隅，使其不受时间的侵蚀而消亡。

Felix的礼盒被留到了最后，方灿没来由地感到紧张，控制着双手仔细解开缠在盒子上的结，随后缓缓地打开了薄荷蓝的盒盖。

一瓶外观小巧精致的香水躺在里头，空气里隐隐飘来柑橘味的香气。

08

Felix早在去年方灿生日前就买好了礼物，一瓶小众香水，性冷淡的包装，前中后调各不相同，前调闻起来似盛夏，中调则似花丛，尾调反而多了些许成熟。

然而他未能送出去，理由很简单，一是这香味太少女，二是这香味太复杂，前者不合方灿的气场，后者不符方灿的纯粹。最终这瓶香水被他搁在了某个角落积灰，逐渐被他遗忘，一直到年终宿舍大扫除、众人翻箱倒柜之余，他才再次窥见那瓶香水的影子。

Felix用抹布擦去瓶子上的灰尘，撕掉塑料的包装薄膜，对着自己的手腕轻轻喷了喷，夏日柑橘蜜桃的气息扑面而来，为冬季肃杀的氛围增添了暖意，亦让人短暂忘却了横亘心中的不愉快，专注于当下众人相处的温馨。2019年于他们而言无疑是振奋人心又打击深重的一年，“一位”的获得与错失，昔日大哥的离去，9人变成8人，急转直下的情形仿佛风暴前拢聚的黑云，黯淡了他们生活世界里的所有亮色。而他这个一向“在媒体前不敢轻易表率”的弟弟，率先担起了“8个人”的名号，在社交网络上一再强调“8”这个数字。

接着来到了2020，一切似乎重回正轨，组合的创伤逐渐愈合，成员们甚至要比以前更加团结。新年前夜，Felix双手合十，阖上眼睛对着不见星光的漆黑深空诚挚地许愿，希望新的一年他们会有更光明美好的未来，他又夹着私心地对老天诉说了自己对每位成员、对他自己的期冀。这些愿望被他结结实实地藏了起来，从未对任何一位成员讲过。

彼时天穹诞下茫茫的雪，雪点似细碎的鹅绒，在夜空中恣意飞舞，又轻柔地下落，积堆成洁白的袄，裹住大地的一切。Felix伸出手接住了一小片雪花，看它慢慢融化，在手套中央湿成了一个暗色的小圆圈。自那年冻疮后，他老老实实戴起了手套，之后便再未复发过。

中国有句俗话叫“瑞雪兆丰年”，Felix读书时偶然读到这句，便印在了心里。之后的发展亦印证了这句话的玄妙，冬日的疮疤愈合复平，新的皮肉缓缓生长，组合熬过了痛苦的低迷期，重振旗鼓整装待发，而Felix爱上了那瓶曾被他遗弃的香水，他觉得这款Atelier Rebul能为他带来好运，每逢重要的场合必事先使用。这后来演变成了一种习惯，一个仪式，他日常生活中不可割舍的一部分。

也难怪方灿老是闻到那股甘甜的气味。

正因为这款香水被Felix赋予了更高深神秘的含义，它才能再次作为生日礼物呈现对方眼前。Felix瞒着大伙购买了新的一瓶，小心翼翼地在抽屉里放好，快到方灿生日时再拿出来亲自包装。他本不必如此鬼鬼祟祟，可他就是觉得，如果这个秘密被人发现了，那瓶香水涵盖的幸运便会悄然而逝。

珍贵的东西值得奢侈地供奉，一旦落入凡尘世俗，便蒙蔽去了神性，而不能发挥它应有的效力。

Felix深谙此道。大声说出的愿望未必能灵验，公开送出的礼物丧失了神秘，同理，一视同仁的态度忽视了“小善”。

“小善”带有“精致的利己主义”意味，这可能会破坏一个团队的凝聚力，但Felix就是会不由自主地把自己代入到这样的立场里。

他好像是更喜欢哥的。所以才不想以对待其他成员的方式与他相处吧。

09

方灿生日后几天“一孩房”Felix篇播出，Felix在节目里语出惊人，当着不少人的面公然道出了“和成员kiss”这般直球的话，他意识到了自己的失态，却露出了一副懵懂无知的表情，反倒让人觉得可爱。

其他两个哥哥听到后的第一反应，皆为默默低下了头，无奈地笑了笑。方灿经之前的事，对此更加敏感，碍于现下环境的限制，喷薄而出的情绪只得闷在腹中发酵，甚至酝酿成那段悲戚又好笑的独白。Felix在听了方灿的“告白”之后不为所动，而选择了想要backhug的韩知城。

“和成员kiss”这种事怎么想都不着边际，怎么就从Felix嘴里溜出来了呢？方灿越想越觉得不对劲，结束这段行程后，终是鼓起勇气拦下了Felix。

“那个啥，我就问一句，刚刚说‘和成员kiss’，这句话是真心的吗？”

方灿的声音有点颤抖，几种情感交错翻涌，他压下内心的浪潮，尽量让自己表现得随意平常，然而喉结不自然的滚动暴露了他的惊惶。Felix见状噗嗤一声，反问他：

“哥又觉得如何呢？”

“如果我是真心的，哥会怎么做呢？”

Felix的笑清丽动人，如北上暖风，拂散入冬积淤的冷郁，使人重拾夏天的热度，凉爽而炽辣，那瓶香水的中调随着笑意温柔地溢出，方灿闻出来了，仿佛置身故乡的花海，紫罗兰的馥郁层层叠叠，弥漫四周久久未弭。

恰巧他今天也用了对方送的同款香水。

“……你这么问，我要怎么回答？”方灿苦笑，纳闷着怎么老是给自己找麻烦。

Felix轻上前一步，直视着他的眼睛，一字一句道：“如果哥想和我kiss的话，现在就可以。”

方灿瞪大了双眼，满脸不可思议地回望对方，脑子里的思绪“啪”地一下断了。

可是。

可是，如果你真的这么做了，就是顺从了私心，如果你真的这么做了，你还会顾及其他成员吗？你还会顾及整个团队吗？你确定不会因为偏爱一个人而忽略、背叛大部分人吗？

方灿不知道答案。他亦不敢亲自寻找答案。

神有大善，人有小善，前者一视同仁，后者一厢情愿，他尚达不到神的高度，亦无法为自私的善而颠覆他人的期望。

10

上个世纪90年代是文艺作品的黄金时期，那会产生了很多流芳后世的荧幕经典，方灿早年品过不少，其中有部叫《天鹅绒金矿》的电影给他留下了很强烈的印象，以至于多年过后他仍念念不忘。这部电影风格另类妖异，音乐片的外衣爱情片的内核，使正值青春期的少年受到了巨大的冲击，他甚至斥巨资购买了电影OST的绝版黑胶唱片，在很长一段时间里没日没夜地循环那些被称为glam-rock的摇滚乐。

电子乐未流行的年代，除了当地的歌手，大部分乐迷的歌单里或多或少都会有那么几位首屈一指的摇滚明星，David Bowie，Beatles，Queen，这些天王在世界范围内掀起了摇滚巨浪，并为后世留下了长久的余震。

《Velvet Goldmine》便是以David Bowie为原型而创作出来的电影，剧中三位主演的表现各具特色，而片中Brian Slade与Curt Wild之间的爱恨纠葛，成为了此片最饱受争议的亮点——

【他们合作，暧昧，表演时大胆示爱，热切相吻，后又肌肤相亲，仿佛世界仅有他们二人，在耶稣基督审判之前率先触犯禁忌，无关性向，只因为是那个人。他们甚至还没能成为名义上的爱人，便在大庭广众下上演背德之恋，熬过了旁人鄙夷，获得了女人默许，却没能通过彼此的考验，最终因性格不合分道扬镳。】

同志片的张力往往是异性恋电影塑造不来的，方灿犹记得当时看完的感受，他觉得这个故事很美，很浪漫，也很哀伤，它恰恰融合了心动、兴奋、愤怒、无奈、遗憾、求而不得这些真实的人类情感。

如今，这样真实的触动在他的血液里叫嚣，就要冲破皮肉的囹圄，跳脱世俗的框架。

100年前的王尔德，50年前的大卫鲍伊，他们在年少时期被鄙为异类，不受待见，凭借自身的才气摸爬滚打功成名就，打了那些讨厌者的脸。而今日的他们，是否也能像这些伟人一样，面对外界的质疑迎难而上呢？

又及，他能否正视自己的感情，抒发对于某个人的“自私的爱”呢？

尽管他在综艺里总是把所谓的“爱”挂在嘴边，但那都是被粉饰过的、能让世人知晓的爱，真正纯粹的爱，就像这天鹅绒金矿一样，永远只能存在于心里，成为一个被赋予独特意义的符号。

【鹅绒柔软却轻飘，一吹即散，四落开来再难堆积，金子华丽沉淀，没羽毛温柔，搁在手里份量踏实，却没温度。两者拼凑在一起，倒出落成好个人间尤物，叫人死心塌地，流连忘返。】

藏身于丝绒金矿，独自取乐。

11

就在方灿犹豫不决之时，Felix再度向前，对着他饱满憨实的嘴唇，吻了上去。

12

神啊，刚刚对于其他人的愿望我都说过啦，现在还剩下一人呢。这个人是我很重要的哥哥，是个很善良很有责任感的人，平日为团队付出了很多时间与精力，由他来带领我们总让人感到靠谱与安全，私底下和他相处也是，整个人都会变得幸福起来。

可是，作为leader，我觉得他担负的东西太多了。他做事总是优先考虑到其他成员，好东西都留给弟弟们，不许别人熬夜但自己总是工作到很晚，得亏他身体好，不然早垮了。他很爱这个组合，为组合贡献了不少心血，我们对此都有目共睹，亦十分感激，但有时我会害怕，他某一天突然就撑不住了，如果这天真的到来，组合该如何支撑着继续活动下去呢？他一直都很关照我，有时我甚至会产生他是我至亲的错觉，可我知道我们在JYP相遇之前都是陌路人，若不是没有一起成团出道的机会，我们的人生将永远不会相交，以及，当我们都老去，没法再站在台上演出的时候，是不是就此分道扬镳了呢？

我和他们和他的人生本就只有短暂的交集，但我不想让现下珍贵的时光那么快流逝。我们还年轻，正值风华正茂的年纪，我还想在台上多多展示自己，想变得更加自信，想再多唱几句我喜欢的rap，想每天都和成员们处在一块，哪怕一直在重复烦闷的练习也好，哪怕劳累到大汗淋漓喘不过气也罢，我想和他们永远待在一起。像家人那般。

然后，在新的一年里，能否让灿哥多多依赖别人、不要所有事都往自己肩上扛呢？为此我会努力让自己转变成一个可靠的大人的，所以，灿尼呀，请多多依赖我吧。

最后，是一个更加自私的愿望呢。

“如果可以的话，等大家都有时间了，我想和他订两张回澳洲的机票，没有别的成员，就只有我和他两人，我们会在那里弥补曾经未能相遇的缺憾，我会带他去我家吃个晚饭，然后把他介绍给我的父母。”

以伴侣的名义。

13

那么，我和Felix就要登机了，之后再汇报进展吧，祝我们旅途顺利。

——完——

后记：

写的短也写的不好，时隔多月再次追星，就被迷人一脚踹入坑。首先十分感谢各位小姐妹愿意点开并停留，鄙人文风文笔真滴不咋地，也不太会叙事，大多都是些自己yy的心理描写，逻辑不太顺畅，但还是坚持地肝完了。

我这人追星容易上头和真情实感，每逢入坑必疯狂疯魔，导致我现在脑子里都是爱豆的光影。以及永远逃不过追星必磕cp的真香定律，本以为会唯my Felix，却还是因为澳洲line的温情而感动了。JYP的团给我感觉总是团魂满满，没有那么多媒介塑造出来的虚伪与营业过度，他们之间的真情实意隔着屏幕都能感受透彻，以至于——

泪腺又止不住地崩坏，夜晚里总为美好的情谊落泪。

于我而言二人相处模式就像父子，但补了最近的物料之后，我越发起了点老夫老妻的念头（不是），Felix想在Chan面前表现更成熟的一面，而Chan其实更想Felix依赖他，这样的矛盾谁不直呼“磕到了磕到了！”正因为两人于对方而言都是特别的，所以才会不似和其他成员相处那般对待彼此吧。

总之，迷人太妙了，熬粥也太妙了，谢谢这个美好的组合，重新燃起了我追星的热情。我写同人往往随缘，如您能喜欢便是我的荣幸！也十分欢迎吐槽批评讨论啥的

2020.10.13甜豆致上


End file.
